Sakura
by Itachi-Fan
Summary: So... fertig!^^
1. Sakura und Sasuke

Hier mal meine Story! Es geht hauptsächlich um Sakura, ihre Vergangenheit und... Sasu^^. Vorher müsst ihr aber wissen, dass meine Geschichte an die meiner Freundin anschließt, die ich auch bald posten werde. In ihrer Story geht es darum, dass Itachi gut ist und sich mit Sasuke verträgt, etc. (natürlich ein klein wenig spannender...). Ich hoffe ihr mögt die Geschichte von mir trotzdem!^^  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura (1)  
  
Sakura und Sasuke  
  
Knospen... Kirschblütenknospen.... . Das war es, was Sasuke sah, als er vor einem hübschen Einfamilienhaus auf Sakura wartete. Bald werden sie blühen, dachte er, was wird dann zwischen mir und Sakura sein? Werden wir...  
  
"Sasuke!!! Hallihallo!!! Schön, dass du auf mich gewartet hast!" Schon kam Sakura durch das Gartentürchen und hakte sich bei ihm unter. "Komm beeile dich! Auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass Kakashi mal pünktlich kommt..." Während sie in Richtung Treffpunkt liefen hatte Sasuke eine leise Vorahnung als er noch einmal die Knospen betrachtete... ein Gewitter...  
  
Am Treffpunkt war auch schon Naruto und die beiden gingen schnell einen Schritt auseinander. Doch Naruto hatte es bemerkt. Mit einem breiten Grinsen neckte er sie " Na, macht's Spaß das Händchenhalten?" Verlegen schauten Sasuke und Sakura in eine andere Richtung. Naruto Grinsen wurde breiter. " Macht euch keine Mühe, ich Hab euch schon längere Zeit beobachtet." Die Köpfe der beiden anderen wurden tomatenrot. Mit einem noch breiteren Grinsen dachte sich Naruto: Der Schuss ins Blaue hat also getroffen. Mal sehen was sie machen, wenn...  
  
" Guten Morgen Kameraden! Wie sieht's aus? Alles fit? Der Tag wird heute anstrengend!" " Spielverderber..." grummelte Naruto.  
  
Kakashi wandte sich an Sakura "Kann ich dich mal kurz sprechen? Es geht um deine Verwandtschaft." "Klar!" Und sie gingen kurz beiseite. " Es geht um deine Cousine Samira und deinen Cousin Taro." ,fing Kakashi an, " Sie kommen zum Schüleraustausch hierher. Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, würde ich sie gerne in unsere Gruppe nehmen. Was sagst du dazu?" Samira und Taro... so lange ist es her... wir spielten oft zusammen... Samira konnte ich alles anvertrauen und Taro war auch immer für mich da... " Hey, was ist jetzt?" , riss Kakashi sie aus ihren Gedanken. "Klar! Ich freue mich schon drauf!" Mit einem Lächeln ging sie zu Naruto und Sasuke zurück. Samira und Taro... wie sehr ich mich freue!! Hoffentlich wird es wieder so schön wie früher...  
  
Und schon fing das Training an. Es war wirklich anstrengend! Holz für eine alte Frau hacken... (-_-)  
  
Auf dem Weg nach Haus trennte sich die Gruppe. Kakashi ging nach Hause, Naruto ging in Richtung Nudelsuppen Restaurant (-_-) und Sasuke begleitete Sakura nach Hause. "Gute Nacht, Sasuke!" rief sie ihm zu und verschwand im Haus. Sasuke sah zu den Kirschblütenknospen... im Hintergrund zog langsam ein Gewitter auf... er hatte ein seltsames Gefühl... Langsam ging er nach Hause. Seine Gedanken kehrten immer wieder zu den Knospen zurück... 


	2. Sasuke benimmt sich seltsam

Hier mal der zweite Teil... Es ist eigentlich immer noch Einleitung. Ich hoffe trotzdem, dass es euch gefällt!^^  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura (2)  
  
Sasuke benimmt sich seltsam....  
  
  
  
Am nächsten Tag trafen sich alle, außer Kakashi (-_-) am ausgemachten Treffpunkt. Jeder hatte seinen Regenmantel an, da der Himmel mittlerweile kohlrabenschwarz war. Ihre Stimmung war nicht sonderlich hoch. Allein schon die Aussicht im Regen zu stehen und wieder für diese alte Hexe Holz zu hacken... die Laune hob sich in der nächsten Stunde auch nicht sonderlich, da ihr Meister erst nach deren Verstreichen auftauchte und es außerdem goss wie aus Kübeln.  
  
Gut gelaunt wie immer rief er schon von Weitem "Guten Morgen meine Freunde!! Seit ihr wieder fit von gestern?" Und kam weit ausgreifend auf die drei missgelaunten und triefend nassen Gestalten zu.  
  
An Sakura gewandt meinte er " Ich habe die Sache mit Samira und Taro geregelt." Naruto Taro? Samira? Ist das was zu Essen...??? " Sie kommen übermorgen und wohnen in der Shuriken-Herberge." Fuhr Kakashi fort. Naruto Schade... kein Essen... aber wer ist das dann? Starke Gegner??? "Ich soll dir ausrichten, dass sie sich sehr auf ein Wiedersehen mit dir freuen. Alles andere sehen wir, wenn sie da sind." Sakura hatte Kakashi`s Bericht lächelnd zugehört. Wie sehr ich mich freue... meine alten Freunde...  
  
"Meister Kakashi!!!!" rief Naruto dazwischen "Wer ist das? Woher kommen sie? Wie alt sind sie? Sind sie stark? Jetzt sag schon!!!!" Ungeduldig hüpfte er von einem Bein auf das andere.  
  
Während Kakashi Naruto darüber aufklärte, dass Samira und Taro mit Sakura verwandt seien, ging diese zu dem an einem entfernten Baum lehnenden Sasuke. " Hey!" begann sie " Was ist los mit dir? Warum bist du weggegangen?" " Ich hatte keine Lust mehr im Regen zu stehen" brummte er auf seine alte Art. Sakura sah ihn traurig an. Was hat er nur? Bevor sie weiter fragen konnte rief jedoch Kakashi " Ihr könnt heimgehen. Das Training fällt heute aus. Für die nächste Übung muss es trocken sein. Falls es morgen auch noch regnet, bleibt ihr am besten gleich daheim!" Er wandte sich um und ging weiter. Auch Naruto machte sich auf den Heimweg. Ob die beiden sehr stark sein werden? Hoffentlich kommen wir mit ihnen gut aus. Ob sie wohl Nudelsuppe mögen? ... Nudelsuppe... Und schon war er mit seinen Gedanken wieder wo anders... (-_-)  
  
  
  
Sasuke verabschiedete sich mit einem gebrummten " Gute Nacht. Ich schau morgen vielleicht mal bei dir vorbei." Von Sakura und ging seine Wege. Was hat er denn bloß? ... er hat schon wieder diese Art... wie am Anfang... was soll ich nur machen... Traurig machte sich Sakura schließlich auf den Heimweg. Der Regen schien nicht aufzuhören. 


	3. Die Ankunft

Und weil es so schön war, gleich den dritten Teil hinterher^^ Hier endet erst mal der ganze langweilige Vorspann... im nächsten Teil wird's sicher etwas spannender...^^  
  
  
  
Sakura (3)  
  
Die Ankunft  
  
Es regnete immer noch... Heute kommen sie!!! Heute kommen sie!!! Lalalalala.... Sakura schlenderte vergnügt zum Südtor an dem ihre Verwandten ankommen sollten. Sasuke hatte sich am vorigen Tag doch nicht gemeldet. Das Training war auch wieder ausgefallen, da es zu stark geregnet hatte. Am Südtor angekommen stellte Sakura fest, das auch Kakashi anwesend war. "Guten Morgen! Wie ich sehe scheinst du dich sehr zu freuen." Begrüßte er sie. "Und wie ich mich freue! Es wird bestimmt riesigen Spaß machen mit ihnen zusammen zu trainieren!" Kakashi sah Sakura zu wie sie strahlend in die Richtung lief aus der Samira und Taro kommen sollten. So glücklich hat sie schon lange nicht mehr ausgesehen. Hoffentlich wird sie nicht enttäuscht, falls sich Samira und Taro zu sehr verändert haben... nur Sasuke macht mir Sorgen... er hat sich gestern sehr seltsam benommen... er wird doch nicht etwa... "Samira!!!! Taro!!!!!" Unterbrach ihn der Freudenschrei Sakura`s. Kakashi setzte sich in Bewegung und sah wie ein etwa 12-jähriges Mädchen mit dunkelbraunen schulterlangen Haaren gerade stürmisch von Sakura umarmt wurde währen ein Junge im gleichen Alter und ebenfalls dunkelbraunen Haaren aber einer kurzen Frisur lachend dabei stand.  
  
Kakashi trat näher an die jungen Leute heran und begrüßte sie auf seine (sich selten zeigende) freundliche Art: " Hallo und willkommen in Konohagakure!! Ich heiße Kakashi Hatake und ihr seid in mein Team eingeteilt. Habt ich euere Reise gut überstanden?" "Es ist alles prima gelaufen." Antwortete Samira " Es gab auch keine Probleme mit feindlichen Ninjas." " Dann ist ja alles klar. Folgt mir bitte. Ich bringe euch in die Shuriken-Herberge. Dort werdet ihr wohnen." Und schon lief er los. Aber nicht sehr weit...  
  
"Meister Kakashi!!! Hallo!!!! Sind die zwei schon da??? Ich bin extra früh aufgestanden um auch da zu sein!!!" Schon rannte ihm Naruto entgegen. Kakashi Och nöööö... jetzt geht das wieder los... dass der nicht mal daheim bleiben kann... so ein Mist... -_- " Sind sie jetzt da oder nicht?" "Ja, sie sind da. Da drüben bei Sakura" er deutete in die entsprechende Richtung. " Hmpf! Die sehen gar nicht so stark aus... und ich habe mich schon gefreut..." "Schau erst mal dich an du Wurm..." meinte Kakashi grinsend. Naruto... -_- ... wie gemein...  
  
"Hey Naruto!" Sakura und die anderen waren bei ihm angekommen "Weißt du ob Sasuke auch da ist?" Ein Hauch rot färbte ihre Wangen.  
  
" Ich habe deine Geliebten, süßen Sasuke leider nicht gesehen. Besuch ihn doch, wenn du vor Sehnsucht vergehst." "NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!", schrie Sakura und gab ihm eine Kopfnuss, die sich gewaschen hatte. "Soso, Sakura hat also eine Freund... sehr erfreulich...", meinte Taro grinsend. Sakura wurde langsam ziemlich rot. " Und, wann ist die Hochzeit? Wir sind hoffentlich auch eingeladen!", spann Samira den Faden weiter. Sakuras Kopf hatte nun eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit einer reifen Tomate.  
  
Kakashi brummte jedoch " Sagt mir Bescheid, wenn ihr eure Diskussion über Sakuras Beziehung mit Sasuke endlich fertig habt. Ich hab nicht sonderlich viel Lust weiterhin im Regen zu stehen. Wenn ihr also so freundlich wärt mir zu folgen anstatt Sakuras Hochzeit zu planen..." Dieses Kommentar verwandelte Sakuras Kopf nun endgültig zu einer leuchtenden Glühbirne.  
  
Während sie alle zur Herberge liefen machte sich Naruto seine Gedanken über die beiden Geschwister, die sich lebhaft mit Sakura über ihre Kindheit und ihr jetziges Leben unterhielten.  
  
  
  
Samira sieht nicht sonderlich stark aus... sie ist ein wenig zierlich und außerdem noch fast einen halben Kopf kleiner als Sakura... mit ihren meergrünen Augen sieht sie aber recht hübsch aus... ...Taro könnte da schon gefährlicher werden... er ist genauso groß wie Sasuke... er macht anscheinend auch Krafttraining... ich muss mich vor ihm in Acht nehmen... In der Herberge brachten Taro und Samira ihr Gepäck auf ihr Zimmer während es sich die anderen schon mal im Restaurant gemütlich machten. Die Bedienung hatte viel zu tun. So konnten sie sich noch ein wenig unterhalten.  
  
  
  
"Und? Was haltet ihr bis jetzt von den beiden?" platzte es aus Sakura heraus. " Sie scheinen beide ganz nett zu sein. Ich glaube auch, dass sie eine gute Bereicherung für unser Team sind. Man merk, das sie gute Kämpfer sind. Den Rest sehen wir, wenn wir mal wieder Training haben." antwortete Kakashi-Sensei als erster. Naruto stark... hmpf... glaub ich nicht...  
  
"Und was sagst du Naruto?" ,fragte Sakura. " Mal sehen.." antwortete er so kühl wie möglich.  
  
  
  
Da kamen die anderen beiden schon wieder. Auch die Bedienung hatte sich nun endlich an sie gewandt " Und, was darfs sein?" "NUDELSUPPE!!" kam es von Samira und Naruto gleichzeitig. Sie grinsten sich an. "Ich kann mich nur anschließen" meinte Taro ebenfalls grinsend. " Dann möchte ich keine Ausnahme machen. Ich nehme auch Nudelsuppe" kam es von Sakura. "Tja, ich muss leider doch eine Ausnahme machen. Ich habe vorhin erst gegessen" antwortete schließlich Kakashi. Naruto ...-_-... so ein Mist! Wenn er sich auch etwas bestellt hätte, dann.... Mist!  
  
Während sie ihre dampfende Nudelsuppe aßen unterhielten sie sich noch über dies und jenes. Naruto erfuhr, dass Taro und Samira, wie sie selbst, Unter- Ninjas waren und aus Earth-Village kamen. Außerdem merkte er, dass die beiden doch ziemlich nett waren und seine Leidenschaft für Nudelsuppen teilte (was ihn SEHR freute). An diesem Abend dachte keiner an Sasuke, der allein auf seiner Terrasse im Regen stand und die Kirschblütenknospen betrachtete... 


	4. Itachi und Sasuke

Ihr wundert euch vielleicht, warum ich so viele Chapter auf einmal poste, aber eigentlich hab ich die Story schon fertig und will euch die ersten anspruchsvolleren Teile geben. Und so lang sind die Teile ja auch nicht. Viel Spaß!^^ Sagt mir bitte auch, wie ihr sie findet. (nebenbei: Ich weiß auch, dass Itachi in Wirklichkeit ein klein wenig anders ist...)  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura (4)  
  
  
  
Itachi und Sasuke  
  
  
  
Am Tag darauf fand ihr Training doch statt, obwohl es immer noch leicht regnete. Sakura, Samira, Taro und Naruto waren schon am Treffpunkt als Sasuke kam. Sakura wollte ihm schon freudig entgegenlaufen und ihn begrüßen, als sie plötzlich stockte. Was ist nur mit Sasuke? Er sieht so ernst aus... was hat er nur... es ist wie am Anfang... so abweisend kommt er mir auf einmal vor... ach Sasuke... was quält dich den so? "Hey, Sasuke" begann sie schließlich lächelnd " Das hier sind meine Cousine Samira und mein Cousin Taro." stellte sie die beiden vor. "Sie bleiben eine Zeit lang hier. Als Austauschschüler."  
  
  
  
Samira hach... is der süüüüüüüüßß!!!!!! Von Sasuke kam keine Reaktion. "Wie geht es dir so? Du hast dich ja länger nicht sehen lassen." Begann Sakura von neuem. ... ... Sasuke`s Mine blieb unbewegt.  
  
Kakashi's "Guten morgen Kameraden!!!" unterbrach die Szene. " Wir trainieren heute am Bärenfelsen im Wald. Hoffentlich habt ihr auch alles dabei! Das wird heute kein Zuckerschlecken." Sasuke wandte sich ab und ging in den Wald. Sakura sah ihm traurig hinterher.  
  
Am Bärenfelsen angekommen testete Kakashi erst einmal die neuen Teammitglieder durch ein paar Übungen. Sasuke saß während dessen ein wenig abseits und beobachtete sie dabei. Als er Taro sah verengten sich seine Augen zu hasserfüllten Schlitzen. Auch während die Gruppe mit Hilfe von Chakra den Felsen hinaufstieg und an der anderen Seite wieder hinab ging sagte er kein freundliches Wort zu Taro und beachtete Samiras Flirtversuche überhaupt nicht. Sakura sagte nichts...  
  
Am Ende des Trainings schien die Stimmung der Gruppe nicht sonderlich gut zu sein. Nur Naruto hatte wieder mal keinen Plan und unterhielt sich mit jedem freudig. Selbst Kakashi merkte, dass was nicht stimmte...  
  
Als sie sich trennten gingen Samira und Taro zur Herberge, Naruto lief zum Nudelsuppen Restaurant und Sakura wollte schon hinter Sasuke herlaufen um mit ihm zu reden, als Kakashi sie noch einmal zurückhielt. " Ich hab jetzt leider keine Zeit mehr! Ich hab noch was zu tun. Tut mir leid, aber ich muss jetzt dringend gehen" meinte Sakura und wollte sich schon losreißen. doch Kakashi hielt sie leicht aber bestimmt fest und sagte nur "Ich weiß auch, dass mit Sasuke etwas nicht stimmt. Ich werde mit ihm reden. Ich hab den Verdacht, dass es etwas mit dir zu tun haben könnte. Lass mich das nur machen" und verschwand. Sakura blickte traurig in die Richtung in die Sasuke verschwunden ist. Das Wasser tropfte ihr von den Haaren. Der Regen hatte wieder zugenommen. Von weit her hörte man schon die Donner rollen...  
  
Kakashi hatte Sasuke eingeholt. " Hey, Sasuke! Warte mal kurz. Ich muss mich mal mit dir unterhalten." Wortlos drehte sich Sasuke um. "Kannst du mir mal erklären was das soll?" begann Kakashi sofort "Was ist nur los mit dir?" "Was soll schon los sein" brummte Sasuke und wollte sich schon wieder umdrehen.  
  
"Es geht um Sakura nicht wahr?" Sasuke hielt an. "Ich vermute mal ihr habt euch gestritten..." Sasuke schwieg weiterhin. "Könnt ihr das nicht wieder geradebiegen? Ich hab nämlich keine Lust jeden Tag mit einem vor sich hin stierendem Sasuke und einer aufgelösten Sakura zu trainieren!" Sasuke sagte immer noch nichts. Kakashi seufzte. Auf einmal lehnte Die Gestalt eines jungen Mannes an der Wand eines nahe gelegenen Hauses.  
  
Ahh... er weiß sicher, was mit Sasuke los ist... Kakashi drehte sich wortlos um und ging nach Hause. Die Gestalt trat langsam auf Sasuke zu. Er erkannte, dass es sein Bruder Itachi war. Trotz der bedrückenden Situation musste er lächeln. Ja, Itachi tauchte immer dann auf, wenn man ihn brauchte...  
  
Sie gingen nach hause zu Sasuke. Itachi bedeutete Sasuke sich ins Wohnzimmer zu setzten und ging in die Küche um einen Tee aufzusetzen. Er kam mit dem heißen Tee wieder und beide begannen diesen zu schlürfen. Keiner sagte in Wort. Schließlich begann Sasuke "Ich habe mich nicht mit Sakura gestritten!" Itachi sagte nichts. Er wusste es ja bereits.  
  
Nach einer längeren Pause fuhr Sasuke fort " Ich will nicht, dass diese beiden Fremden noch länger in unserem Team bleiben!!!" Diese Worte stieß er mit großer Heftigkeit aus. Auch die Betonung des Wortes "Fremde" lies genau darauf schließen, was er von ihnen hielt. Itachi sagte nichts. Er wollte seinen Bruder reden lassen. Das war die beste Möglichkeit. Mit vielen Fragen hatte man bei keinem Uchiha etwas erreicht.  
  
"Es hat ja eh keinen Sinn!!!" stieß Sasuke auf das lange Schweigen seines Bruders hervor, stand auf und wollte schon zur Tür hinaus, als Itachi ihn nochmals zurückhielt. "Ich weiß was los ist." meinte er. Sasuke errötete leicht, was sein Bruder zum Glück nicht sehen konnte, da er diesem den Rücken zudrehte. "Ich kann dir dabei nicht helfen" fuhr Itachi fort. "Rede am besten mit Sakura. Sie macht sich sehr große Sorgen. Und um sie geht es ja schließlich!" Sasuke brummte etwas, das zwar unverständlich war, aber Itachi fasste es als Zustimmung auf. "Sieh zu, dass die Sache ins Reine kommt!" Sasuke brummte einige Abschiedsworte und ging zur Tür hinaus.  
  
Jaja, kleiner Bruder. Wenn es um solche Sachen geht, bist du immer sehr verschlossen. Das war schon immer so... bring die Sache wieder in Ordnung und sieh zu, dass die Leute aus Earth-Village keinen falschen Eindruck von unserem Dorf bekommen... er lächelte... Sasuke stand vor dem Haus der Familie Haruno. Das Wetter hatte sich gebessert. Es nieselte nur noch... 


	5. Entführung

So hier fürs erste mal Teil fünf. Dann dürft ihr noch etwas warten bis der nächste kommt *g* Ich hoffe, es ist etwas spannend geworden. Ihr könnt ruhig euer Kommentar abgeben. (das hilft für die nächste Story!). Viel Spaß beim lesen!^^  
  
  
  
Sakura (5)  
  
  
  
Entführung  
  
  
  
Sasuke ging langsam auf die Haustür der Familie Haruno zu. Sein Herz klopfte. In Gedanken hatte er sich seine Worte zurechtgelegt. Er streckte die Hand zur Klingel aus und... stockte. Nein... dachte er und zog seine Hand zurück. Er lief den Pfad zurück und ging nach Hause. Der Regen nahm zu...  
  
  
  
Am nächsten Tag fehlte Sasuke beim Training. Sakura machte sich sehr große Sorgen Die ganze Zeit hat er sich so komisch benommen, jetzt fehlt er auch noch beim Training... ich werde zu ihm gehen! Da kann Kakashi-Sensei noch so böse sein! Mit entschlossener Miene und festem Schritt lief sich in Richtung Hohlweg um Sasuke aufzusuchen. So kann es ja nicht weitergehen! Erst benimmt er sich wie der totale Vollidiot und dann kommt er nicht mal zum Training!!! Sie lief durch den Garten seines Hauses direkt auf die Tür zu. Voller Wut über Sasuke achtete sie nicht auf die Gestalt, die ihr seit ein paar Minuten folgte... Schon bereit mit der Faust auf Sasuke`s Haustür einzuschlagen um ihn zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen hielt ihr eine schwarz behandschuhte Hand ein Taschentuch vor Mund und Nase. Das letzte, was sieh sah, bevor sie das Bewusstsein verlor war ein kleines Kirschbäumchen in Sasukes Garten. Die Knospen waren noch geschlossen. Über den Bergen hörte man den Donner rollen...  
  
  
  
Das erste, was Naruto sah, als er in die Straße , in der Sasukes Haus stand, einbog, war die leblose Gestalt Sakuras, die von einem breitschultrigen Mann um die Ecke geschleppt wurde. Blind vor Angst rannte er sofort los um ihr zu helfen. Was war nur geschehen? Als er um die Ecke rannte, sah er weder den Mann noch Sakura. Keine Spuren am aufgeweichten Boden. Nichts. Voller Trauer über sein Versagen und den Schock über Sakuras Entführung bemerkte auch er nicht die behandschuhte Hand nicht, die in von hinten niederschlug.  
  
  
  
Sakura wachte auf... sie konnte ihre Umgebung nicht richtig wahrnehmen... das lag einerseits an der Nachwirkung der Betäubung... andererseits an dem Gesicht... dieses Gesicht...... so lange war es her... dieses Gesicht hatte sich in ihr Gedächtnis eingebrannt... dieses Gesicht würde sie niemals vergessen... dieser Schmerz brannte noch immer in ihr... Dieses Gesicht!!! Nein!!! Er kann es nicht sein!!! Nein!! Nicht er!!! Nicht er!!!!! "NEEEIIIIIN!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
Er erwachte durch ein rütteln an seiner Schulter. "Naruto! Naruto!" rief eine ihm bekannte Stimme. "Naruto! Was ist passiert?!?" Doch er wurde wieder bewusstlos....  
  
  
  
Er sah Sakura... ein Mann hielt sie fest... er rannte auf sie zu... doch je mehr er rannte... desto weiter entfernten sie sich... Sakura schrie... der Mann lachte grausam... er rannte... doch er konnte ihr nicht helfen.... sie verschwand... sie löste sich auf... er sah sie nicht mehr... sein Schrei durchbrach die Stille... SAAAAAKUUUURAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Mit diesem Schrei schreckte Naruto aus seinem Traum und richtete sich in Schweiß gebadet im Bett auf. Wo bin ich? War ich nicht gerade eben.... Sakura! "Sakura!" stieß er hervor und wollte aufspringen, als ihn eine Hand zurückhielt. "Beruhige dich Naruto!" wies ihn Kakashi zurück " Versuche nicht gleich mit dem Kopf durch die Wand zu rennen und erzähle uns lieber, was passiert ist! Was ist mit Sakura?" Zitternd fing Naruto an "Nachdem ihr mich losgeschickt habt, Sakura zurückzuholen, bin ich gleich losgerannt. Ich bin in die Straße, in der Sasuke wohnt, eingebogen..." er stockte. Er versuchte seine wirbelnden Gedanken zu ordnen. Kakashi schwieg. Was ist nur passiert, dass es den armen Jungen so mitgenommen hat?  
  
  
  
Naruto hatte sich nun halbwegs gefasst und berichtete das, was er gesehen hatte. Kakashi erbleichte. "Wie sah der Mann aus?" fragte er erregt. " Er war sehr groß. Er hatte kupferfarbene, halblange Haare... mehr konnte ich nicht erkennen... Was ist eigentlich passiert, nachdem ich bewusstlos geworden bin?"  
  
"Sasuke hat dich gefunden und hierher gebracht" antwortete Kakashi. Und erst jetzt bemerkte Naruto die bleiche Gestalt Sasukes, die am Fußende seines Bettes saß. Er war sichtlich geschockt. Naruto konnte das nur zu gut verstehen... Sakura...  
  
Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen. Samira und Taro stürmten herein. "Was zum Teufel ist eigentlich los?" platzte es sogleich aus Samira heraus. "Wo ist Sakura? Und wieso bist du im Krankenhaus Naruto? Was ist denn passiert?" "Nur mit der Ruhe" begann Kakashi und erzählte ihnen ruhig von der ganzen Sache. Die beiden Geschwister wurden von Minute zu Minute bleicher. Noch immer geschockt fragte Taro schließlich " Naruto, hatte der Mann zufällig schwarze Handschuhe an?" Naruto überlegte. "Ja, er hatte welche an. Sie hatten sogar ein Zeichen darauf... ein Kopf eines Vogels... ein Adler vielleicht..." Die beiden Geschwister wurden noch bleicher. Samira zitterte und stammelte " Nein... nicht er..." und sank bewusstlos zu Boden. Taro brachte kein Wort hervor. Seine Gedanken sagten immer das selbe... Nein!!! Nicht er!!! Nicht er!!!!! Nicht wie vor fünf Jahren!! Das darf nicht sein!! Nicht er!!!! Nicht er!!! 


	6. Vor fünf Jahren

So... der neue Teil. Hier wird erst mal erzählt, wie es in Saku`s Vergangenheit aussah (manchmal ein paar Logikfehler, aber es ist ja nur ne FF...). Viel Spaß beim lesen und gebt mal wieder ein Kommentar ab! ^^  
  
Sakura (6)  
  
Vor 5 Jahren...  
  
Es war ein regnerischer Abend. Sakura saß gerade am Fenster ihres Zimmers und sah gelangweilt auf die nasse Straße. Ist das langweilig... blöder Regen! Samira und Taro kommen auch erst morgen wieder... wie öde... Da sah sie plötzlich eine in einen Mantel gehüllte Gestalt am Ende der Straße auftauchen. Sie hinkte und schien schwer verletzt. "Maaaamaaa!!!!" , rief Sakura und rannte die Treppe hinunter. "Da ist ein verletzter Mann auf der Straße! Er braucht Hilfe!" Schon war das ganze Haus in Aufruhr. Sakura's Eltern liefen sofort aus dem Haus und fingen den ohnmächtig werdenden Mann auf. Sie trugen ihn ins Haus hinein und legten ihn im Wohnzimmer auf die Couch. Er war groß und hatte halblange kupferfarbene Haare. "Sakura, hole doch bitte den Verbandskasten und ein paar Handtücher.", befahl Sakura's Mutter. Sakura beeilte sich ihren Wünschen nachzukommen. Als sie ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte wachte der Mann auf. Er hustete stark, worauf sich schließen lies, dass er neben den unzähligen Kratzern und Schürfungen auch noch eine kräftige Lungenentzündung hatte. Das konnte Sakura's Mutter überhaupt nicht dulden. "Bleiben sie liegen! Sie sind sehr schwach. Was passiert ist, können sie später erzählen. Jetzt gehen sie erst einmal ins Bad und ziehen sich trockene Sachen an!" Wiederstand war zwecklos und schon saß er einige Minuten später in eine dicke Decke gehüllt und mit einer Tasse heißer Fleischbrühe in der Hand auf der Couch. Herr und Frau Haruno nahmen in den Sesseln Platz, Sakura blieb neben der Couch stehen und beobachtete den Mann neugierig. Gefährlich sieht er nicht aus... im Gegenteil! Er ist mir sogar sympathisch! ... ich hab ihn aber noch nie gesehen... komisch... Herr Haruno räusperte sich. "Nun, ich hoffe ihnen geht es jetzt etwas besser. Jedoch würde ich gerne wissen, wer sie sind und wer oder was sie in diesen Zustand versetzt hat, in dem sie zu uns kamen" "Erst einmal möchte ich euch für eure herzliche Hilfe bedanken.", begann der Mann. Er hatte eine tiefe, aber dennoch sympathische und sanfte Stimme. Durch die Lungenentzündung war sie nur etwas rau. "Mein Name ist Shatoru. Ich komme aus einem kleinen Ninja-Dorf in den Bergen, dass etwa 10 km südlich von hier liegt... lag...", er stockte kurz, "Vor ein paar Tagen wurden wir von feindlichen Ninjas angegriffen. Es war mitten in der Nacht. Wir konnten das Zeichen ihres Clans nicht erkennen, wenn sie überhaupt eines trugen... Das Dorf wurde restlos durch von ihnen gelegte Brände zerstört. Die Menschen, die diesen Bränden entkamen, wurden meist sofort von den Ninjas getötet. Nur ich und ein paar andere konnten uns retten." Er schwieg einen Augenblick um die grauenhaften Erinnerungen zu verdrängen und neue Kraft zum weitersprechen zu sammeln. " Wir machten uns auf den Weg in euer Dorf, da es uns am nächsten lag. Viele waren schwer verletzt und starben gleich. Der kümmerliche Rest unserer Gruppe wurde vorgestern von einem Rudel Wölfe angegriffen. Ich und ein sehr guter Freund von mir entkamen durch einen Zufall. Gestern trafen wir noch einen Bären, der der Grund für den Tod meines Freundes und meines... recht... seltsamen Aussehens ist." Die Harunos schwiegen bedrückt "Schrecklich, dass so etwas passiert ist...", fing Sakura's Vater an. "Mein Beileid. Es muss schwer sein alles zu verlieren." Er schwieg mitfühlend. "Auf jeden Fall können sie einige Zeit bei uns bleiben, wenn sie wollen.", meinte Frau Haruno ermutigend." Bis sie gesund sind und eine Bleibe gefunden haben, dauert es bestimmt noch seine Zeit. Bleiben sie ruhig hier!" "Ich danke ihnen, dass sie mich so freundlich aufnehmen! Ich nehme ihr Angebot dankend an. Wenn ich halbwegs gesund bin, werde ich nach Konohagakure gehen. Dort habe ich ein paar Verwandte." Vo vielen Reden erschöpft sank er zurück. "Wir lassen sie nun allein.", meinte Sakura's Mutter. "Sie sind sicher müde. Morgen berichten wir Yakage (Dorfoberhaupt) von dieser Sache. Nun schlafen sie sich schön aus, damit sie gesund werden! Gute Nacht!" "Gute Nacht!", erwiderte Shatoru und war sogleich eingeschlafen. Die Harunos gingen leise aus dem Zimmer. Sakura gähnte. "Ich geh jetzt auch ins Bett... Gute Nacht!", sagte sie noch, ging in ihr Zimmer.  
  
Die Glocke im Turm des Hauptgebäudes schlug elf. Es war stockdunkel. Ein Schatten kletterte am Haus der Familie Kani empor. Ein Fenster zerbrach klirrend. Man hörte einige Schreie, die jedoch sofort verstummtem. Einer nach dem anderen... wie erstickt... danach... Stille... nein... keine normale Stille... tödliche Stille!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Na? Wer will wissen, wie es weitergeht?^^ 


	7. Sakura und Sharoru

Nächstes Chapter... ich glaube, ich brauche dazu nichts erklären... viel Spaß beim lesen!^^  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura (7)  
  
Sakura und Shatoru  
  
Shatoru erwachte durch einen Sonnenstrahl gekitzelt. Wo bin ich? Was war denn? ... Ach ja... die Harunos... das Dorf... mein Dorf! ... ... ... "Huch?" Die Tür war plötzlich einen Spalt breit offen. Er tat so, als schaue er durch das Fenster nach draußen, beobachtete jedoch aus den Augenwinkeln die Tür. Diese ging ein paar weitere Zentimeter auf. Nun sah man einen Kopf mit blonden Haaren und ein Paar blau-grüne Augen, das ihn neugierig musterte. Shatoru drehte seinen Kopf lächelnd zur Tür. Sofort verschwand der blonde Schopf und die Tür glitt wieder zu. Shatoru grinste jetzt und wandte seinen Kopf wieder dem Fenster zu. Die Tür bewegte sich. Shatoru grinste breit und sah wieder zur Tür. Er sah nur noch ein paar blonde Haare und schon schlug die Tür wieder zu. Na warte... wenn du schon so neugierig bist kleine Sakura... Er stand auf und schlich sich zur Tür um sich daneben zu postieren. Wie erwartet glitt die Tür nach wenigen Sekunden wieder auf. Sakura Huch? ... weg? ... wo ist er denn? ... ...!!!!!! Eine Hand packte sie am Genick. "Erwischt!" Sakura wagte nicht zu atmen und bewegte sich nicht. Shatoru`s Grinsen wurde immer breiter. Sakura stotterte: " Ich... ich... wollte... ich meine... das war... also... ich..." Sie sah erstaunt auf, als Shatoru zu lachen begann. Wirklich zu drollig dieses Mädchen... Sakura sah ihn fassungslos an. Der Kerl macht sich über mich lustig! GRRRR!!!! "Das war unfair! Ich habe doch gar nichts gemacht! Sie haben mich total erschreckt! Das war gemein!" Als Shatoru mit einem breiten Grinsen antwortete sah Sakura rot. Sie ging auf ihn los und holte mit der Faust aus um ihm in die Magengegend zu schlagen. Mit einem noch breiteren Grinsen fing er den Schlag mit Leichtigkeit auf. Dieser... grrrr!!!! Was fällt dem ein! Wütend stampfte sie aus dem Zimmer und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Shatoru grinste noch immer. Welch ein Temperament! Aber schlagen kann sie für ihr Alter auch ganz gut... da werde ich noch viel zu Lachen haben... ^_^  
  
Beim Mittagessen würdigte Sakura Shatoru keines Blickes. Dieser musste sich jedoch erneut das Grinsen verkneifen, damit Sakuras Eltern keine dummen Fragen stellten. Beim Abräumen wandte sich Frau Haruno an Sakura:" Sei doch bitte so lieb und gehe ein bisschen mit Shatoru spazieren. Nicht zu weit, natürlich, er ist schließlich noch geschwächt, aber die Abwechslung und die frische Luft werden ihm gut tun!" "Jaaaa..." Sakura wollte ihrer Mutter nicht wiedersprechen. Toll... -_- der Nachmittag ist gelaufen... -_- Das Telefon klingelte. Sakura nahm ab. "Haruno?" "Hallo Cousinchen!" Taro... -_- "Bei uns gab es ein Unwetter und wir kommen zur Zeit nicht aus dem Dorf raus. Es kann also noch ein paar Tage dauern." "Hmm... bis dann... tschüss..." Sie legte auf. Ziemlich deprimiert ging sie zur Haustür hinaus in den Garten, wo Shatoru schon auf sie wartete. Samira und Taro kommen erst in ein paar Tagen, dieser Shatoru ist blöd und ich muss mich auch noch mit ihm abgeben... -_- Sakuras Optimismus kannte keine Grenzen... -_-  
  
Sie schlugen den Weg zum Park ein. Es war Herbst. Dieser Shatoru... jetzt grinst er auch noch... er macht sich bestimmt wieder über mich lustig... grrrr!!! ... ... nanu? ... Wo ist er denn auf einmal? ... links? ... nein... rechts? ... nein... hinter mir? ... auch nicht... hä? ... Da sah sie plötzlich eine Hand neben sich auftauchen. "Gib mir deine Hand." Völlig verdattert griff sie zu und wurde in die Höhe gezogen. Noch bevor sie richtig begreifen konnte was los war saß sie neben Shatoru auf einem Ast in einem Kirschbaum. "Hier. Jetzt sind sie reif und schmecken total gut!" Shatoru reichet ihr eine Hand voll Kirschen. Er grinste. Mal wieder typisch... -_- der Kerl kann's nicht lassen mir Angst zu machen... aber irgendwie ist er ja doch ganz nett... Während sie im Kirschbaum saßen und Kirschen naschten erzählten sie sich einiges. Sakura über Samira und Taro und Shatoru über die Streiche, die er und seine Freunde immer ausgeheckt hatten. Dabei gab es einiges zu lachen und schließlich hatte sich Sakura mit ihm angefreundet. Nur mit seinem etwas eigenwilligen Humor musste sie noch zurecht kommen. Auf dem Nachhauseweg fragte er sie ganz unvermittelt " Gibt es hier in der nähe einen See?" "Klar, zu Fuß ist man in einer halben Stunde da. Wieso?" "Ich habe da ne Idee was wir morgen machen können..." Mehr verriet er jedoch nicht... Daheim angekommen schockte sie erst einmal eine fürchterliche Nachricht. Die Familie Kani wurde mit durchgeschnittenen Kehlen aufgefunden. Im Schlaf überrascht. Das Abendessen verlief schweigsam. Alle gingen früh zu Bett. Herr Haruno sah an diesem Abend besonders sorgfältig, ob alles verschlossen war. Zum ehrenwerten Yakage gingen sie nicht, da dieser mit dem Mordfall schwer beschäftigt war. Ein Gewitter zog auf...  
  
Herr Mazuka stand auf seinem Balkon um vor den Schlafengehen noch ein bisschen frische Luft zu atmen. Die Sonne war schon längst verschwunden und es begann schon leicht zu nieseln. Hinter Herrn Mazuka knackte es. Wie vom Blitz getroffen fuhr er herum. Da stand eine Gestalt. " Was zum... AAAAHHHHH ...." Mehr brachte er nicht hervor. Aus seinem Hals quoll Blut. Seine Frau und seine Tochter wurden im Schlaf überrascht. Die dunkele Gestalt sprang vom Balkon und schlich in den nahe gelegenen Wald. Niemand bemerkte sie... erst am nächsten Morgen würde man die Leichen finden... die Turmuhr schlug Halbzehn... Stille... ein leises Donnergrollen... Stille...  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit schlich Sakura die Treppe hinunter. Hehe... er ist bestimmt noch auf. Jetzt erschreck ich ihn! Mal sehn wie blöd der dann schaut. Sie postierte sich vor der Tür und riss diese mit einem halblauten Schrei auf. Shatoru lag auf dem Sofa. Er schlief. Das ist doch wohl zum... grrrr! Da will man ihn mal erschrecken und dann das! Beleidigt über den Misserfolg schloss Sakura leise die Tür und lief wieder in ihr Zimmer. Wäre sie länger geblieben wäre ihr vielleicht aufgefallen, dass...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Was sagt ihr zu Shatoru? (wieder erfunden... ich weiß...) Ich hab ihn eingebaut, weil ich sonst keine so gute Idee hatte. Ist ja meine erste FF gewesen... sagt mir wie ihr es gefunden habt!^^ 


	8. Die Versammlung

Das vorletzte Chapter von Sakura`s Vergangenheit. Spannend genug? *g*  
  
Sakura (8)  
  
Die Versammlung  
  
Am nächsten Tag gingen Sakura und Shatoru angeln. Auch in den darauf folgenden Tagen unternahmen sie viel zusammen, da Samira und Taro immer noch durch die Unwetter aufgehalten wurden. So verging eine Woche. Jeden Tag mochte Sakura Shatoru mehr und sie sah in jetzt wie einen großen Bruder. Doch jeden Tag geschahen auch weitere Morde... Zwischendurch war Shatoru auch bei Yakage und berichtete ihm von der Sache in seinem Dorf. Beide dachten, dass ein Zusammenhang zwischen dem Vorfall in Shatoru's Dorf und den Morden hier gab. So hatte es dort nämlich auch angefangen...  
  
Es war Sonntagabend. Der Himmel war klar, es war noch warm und die Stimmung hätte eigentlich wunderbar sein müssen. Jedoch fand im Hauptgebäude eine Versammlung statt, um über die Mordfälle zu diskutieren. Alle Einwohner hatten sich in der großen Halle versammelt. Eine spürbar große Nervosität und sogar Angst ging von den Menschen aus. Yakage trat auf ein Podest und fing an zu sprechen: "Seid gegrüßt meine Freunde. Ich bin froh, dass ihr alle gekommen seid. Unsere Lage ist ernst. Jeder von euch hat sicher von den zahlreichen Mordfällen gehört, die uns seit einer Woche auf Trab halten. Doch egal wie viele Wachen wir postierten, egal wie gründlich wir nach dem Täter suchten...", er schwieg einen Augenblick um sich zu sammeln, "... wir haben nichts gefunden und die Morde gehen weiter...", schloss er mit einem Seufzer. Alle schwiegen. Der Schock saß tief. Wieder begann das Oberhaupt zu sprechen: "Vor kurzem kam Shatoru in unser Dorf. Er war verletzt und wohnt zur Zeit bei der Familie Haruno. Der Grund, aus dem er hierher kam, war, dass sein Dorf zerstört wurde. Feindliche Ninjas griffen es an, ermordeten die Menschen und brannten alles restlos nieder. Wir wissen nicht, wer diese Ninjas waren, noch woher sie kamen. Wir wissen nur, dass es in Shatoru's Dorf auch mit heimlichen Morden angefangen hat." Das Entsetzten der Versammelten war unbeschreiblich. Jeder konnte den Sinn dieser Rede verstehen. Hier würde es genauso geschehen. Yakage fuhr fort: "Wie schon gesagt wissen wir nichts. Gar nichts. Es ist das beste, wenn ihr alle euere Sachen zusammenpackt und zu irgendwelchen Verwandten zieht. Es ist hier zu gefährlich und wie sollen wir eine Gefahr abwenden, die wir nicht einmal sehen können; von der wir nichts wissen? Ich habe lange überlegt und mich mit meinen Leuten beraten. Dies ist die beste Lösung." "Genau, Leute. Euer Alter hat recht. Doch leider ist es jetzt zu spät", grausam lachend trat eine in einen Mantel gehüllte Gestalt hinter Yakage hervor. Eine behandschuhte Hand schnitt diesem mit einem Kunai die Kehle durch. Noch bevor sein Körper schwer zu Boden schlug, hörte sein Herz auf zu schlagen. An den Ausgängen und an den Fenstern bewegten sich schwarze Schatten. Keiner rührte sich. Niemand sagte etwas. Alle sahen auf den Leichnam des Obersten. Das Blut rann noch immer aus seiner Kehle. "Tut mir ja echt leid, aber ich muss eure Party leider unterbrechen.", fuhr der Mann fort und zog seine Handschuhe aus. "Ihr braucht euch auch nicht die Mühe machen zu fliehen. Es ist sowieso sinnlos. Meine Männer töten jeden, der sich den Ausgängen auf einen Meter nähert." Wieder hörte man sein grausames Lachen. "Ein Dorf haben wir schon ausgelöscht. Jetzt seid ihr dran. Euer Alterchen hat auch schon den Löffel abgegeben. Doch, einen habe ich fast übersehen... holt ihn rauf!" Er deutete mit dem Finger in die Menge. Vier seiner Männer gingen auf die bestimmte Person zu. Die Menschen wichen angstvoll zurück. Immer noch herrschte ein ängstliches Schweigen. Die Männer zogen die Person auf das Podest. "So schnell sieht man sich wieder, Shatoru." "Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, Iriku", erwiderte dieser gelassen und mit einem leichten Spott in der Stimme. Iriku's hämisches Grinsen verwandelte sich in einen hasserfüllten Ausdruck. "Dir wird es noch leid tun über mich zu spotten!", spie er aus und schlug Shatoru, der von den Männern festgehalten wurde, mit einem Handschuh ins Gesicht. Sakura zuckte zusammen. Shatoru... Iriku schlug mit der Faust zu. Shatoru... Als dieser jedoch immer noch seinen spöttischen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht hatte schlug er ihm mit aller Kraft in die Magengegend. Shatoru... "Wenn du glaubst, mich mit ein paar Schlägen in die Knie zu zwingen, hast du dich leider getäuscht, mein Freund" Iriku blickte ihn hasserfüllt an. Anschließend fing er an höhnisch zu lachen. Shatoru... "Du willst mir Wiederstand leisten!?! Sieh dich doch um. An jedem Ausgang sind sechs meiner Kämpfer postiert, an jedem Fenster vier. Du wirst von meiner Leibgarde festgehalten und spottest auch noch? Ha! Ha! Ha! Wirklich sehr witzig! Willst du vielleicht auch noch Forderungen stellen oder mich zur Krönung auch noch bedrohen?!?", wieder lachte er höhnisch. Shatoru... Shatoru's Ausdruck änderte sich nicht. "Warum denn nicht? Ich kann dir schon ganz genau sagen, dass du heute sterben wirst." "Ach? Das werden wir schon sehen. Jedenfalls wirst DU nicht derjenige sein, der mich tötet." Mit diesen Worten griff er unter seinen Mantel und holte ein Kunai hervor. SHATORU... "DU wirst nämlich von mir getötet!" Er hob die Waffe. "SHAAATOOOORUUUUU!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Auf den nächsten Teil dürft ihr wieder etwas warten... *g* 


	9. Iriku und Shatoru

Hier der letzte Teil von Sakura's Vergangenheit. Ist ein bisschen brutal geworden... sorry...  
  
Sakura (9)  
  
Iriku und Shatoru  
  
Sakura rannte auf das Podest zu. Nur noch fünf Meter. Shatoru... Iriku setzte den Kunai an Shatoru's Hals. Sakura rannte die Stufen hoch. Niemand von den Wachen beachtete das Kleine Mädchen. Shatoru... "Hey, du Vollidiot!", schrie sie Iriku an, der verdutzt innehielt und sich dem Mädchen zuwandte. "Ja dich meine ich, du beknackter Hirnie!!!", maulte sie den ungläubig dreinschauenden Iriku an. "Du glaubst wohl, dass du hier der Chef bist, oder wie? Du hast Shatoru beleidigt! Du willst ihn töten! Das verzeihe ich dir nie!!" Mit einem Schrei stürzte sie sich auf Iriku und fuhr ihm mit den Fingernägeln eine Spur durch das Gesicht. Dieser wehrte sich jedoch nicht, da er immer noch nicht richtig fassen konnte, dass ein kleines Mädchen, von etwa sechs oder sieben Jahren, es wagte, sich ihm überhaupt zu nähern. Shatoru nutzte die Überraschung seiner Wachen, riss sich los und setzte gleich mit einer Attacke nach:" Kunst des Feuerverstecks - Feuerregen!" Über den Männern erschien eine leuchtende Rauchwolke- die mit Feuerkugeln nach ihnen schoss! Nach zehn Sekunden war da nur ein Häufchen Asche... Währenddessen trat Sakura Iriku das Kunai aus der Hand und darauf noch einmal kräftig an sein Schienbein. "Ah! Verdammte Mistgöre!", er rannte auf sie zu und packte sie. "Aaah!! Nein!" Sakura wehrte sich verzweifelt. Iriku hob das Kunai auf und hielt es nun an Sakura's Hals. Netter Versuch, Kleine! Es hat aber leider nichts genützt. Keine Bewegung, Shatoru, oder deine kleine Freundin stirbt!" Er lachte höhnisch und stopfte Sakura einen seiner Falken-Handschuhe in den Mund, damit sie nicht schrie. "Wachen! Haltet ihn fest! Diese Rotzgöre auch!" Iriku's Männer kamen und taten, was ihnen befohlen wurde. "So", begann Iriku, "dank dir habe ich also diese Streifen im Gesicht." , wandte er sich an Sakura, die vor Angst zitterte, "Das passt mir überhaupt nicht. Wie soll ich dich denn bestrafen? Töten? Nein... das ist zu einfach... Du wirst schön leiden!" "Nein!", kam es von Shatoru, "Sie hat damit nichts zu tun! Lass sie gehen!" Iriku ging langsam auf ihn zu. "Soso, ich soll sie gehen lassen. Das forderst du, mein Gefangener, der meine vier besten Männer getötet hat. Deine Strafe kommt auch noch... Aber halt! Das ist doch ganz einfach! Ich kann zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen." Wieder lachte er sein grausames Lachen. "Bringt die kleine her und haltet ihren Kopf fest, sodass sie hierher sehen muss." Sakura zitterte immer heftiger. "Bindet diesen Kerl an dem Stützbalken fest", meinte Iriku mit einem Nicken in Richtung Shatoru. "So, Mistgöre. Du kannst zufrieden sein. Deinetwegen wird dein Freund jetzt lebendig verbrannt." "Neeeiiin!!!", schrie Sakura und versuchte sich aus dem griff des Wächters zu befreien. Iriku lachte höhnisch. Seine Männer brachten einige Holzscheite und Benzin. "Adieu, mein Freund" Iriku zündete ein Streichholz an und warf es auf den improvisierten Scheiterhaufen. "Neeeeiiin!! Shatoooruuuu!!! Neeeiiin!!!", Sakura versuchte sich loszureißen. Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht. "Auf Wiedersehen, kleine Sakura. Wir werden uns im Himmel wiedersehen." Nun wurde Shatoru von den Flammen verschlungen. "Neeeeeeiiiiin! Shaaatooooruuuuu!" Mit einem Schluchzer brach Sakura zusammen. Langsam wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen. Das letzte, was sieh sah, war Shatoru's brennender Körper... 


	10. Wir werden sie finden!

Ich hoffe, man versteht die Erzählung von Taro. Wenn nicht, dann sagt es und ich ändere den Teil noch mal um (sich so was auszudenken ist manchmal leichter, als es zu schreiben...) Zum Adler: Meine Freundin hat in ihrer Story geschrieben, dass Sasuke und Itachi Flöten haben und wenn sie eine bestimmte Melodie spielen, erscheint ein Adler. Ich hab das übernommen. Falls noch Unklarheiten sein sollten, dann mailt einfach: Arwen2000@web.de Viel Spaß beim lesen!^^  
  
Sakura (10)  
  
"Wir werden sie finden!"  
  
"... kurz, nachdem diese schreckliche Sache mit Shatoru passiert ist, fingen Iriku's Männer an Feuer zu legen. Sie sperrten alle Menschen im Hauptgebäude ein und waren schon dabei zu verschwinden, als Ninjas aus den anderen Dörfern kamen, sie überwältigten und die Menschen aus dem brennenden Gebäude holten. Für viele kam jede Hilfe zu spät, nur wenige wurden gerettet. Die Harunos, glücklicherweise unverletzt, zogen nach Konohagakure, zu den Eltern von Sakura's Mutter. Von dort aus benachrichtigten sie uns. Wir wussten von der ganzen Sache immer noch nichts, weil wir ja wegen der Unwetter in unserer Feriengegend bleiben mussten. Unsere Eltern schickten uns nach Earth-Village zu Verwandten, während sie noch mal in unser Dorf gingen um unsere Sachen zu holen. Keiner blieb in dem Dorf. Alle verließen diesen Ort, an dem so viele unnötig sterben mussten. Iriku und seine Männer wurden gefangengenommen und verhört. Das Urteil: Lebenslange Haft. Wir Kinder wussten nicht mal, warum wir so plötzlich und ohne noch einmal in unser Dorf gehen zu können umziehen mussten. Unsere Eltern hatten uns nichts von alldem erzählt. Ein Jahr später waren wir zum ersten mal seit langem wieder bei Sakura zu besuch. Wir wussten auch nicht, warum wir sie so lange nicht mehr sehen durften. Bis wir wieder bei ihr waren. Sakura ist von einem selbstbewussten, starken und fröhlichen Wildfang zu einem verschreckten Mädchen ohne Selbstbewusstsein und Lebenswillen geworden. Als wir mit ihr alleine im Zimmer waren, fragten wir natürlich sofort was los sei. Sie schwieg. Wir blieben ein paar Wochen und nachdem Sakura wieder Vertrauen gefasst hatte, bekamen wir schließlich heraus, was passiert war. Der Schock saß tief, aber wir versuchten trotzdem Sakura wieder aufzubauen. Nachdem sie sich uns anvertraut hatte, wurde es auch langsam besser. Ihr Lebenswille war wieder da, das mit dem Selbstvertrauen kam erst, als sie sich in der Ninja-Schule mit Ino anfreundete. Jetzt wisst ihr, was vor fünf Jahren passiert ist. Die Handschuhe... es ist kein Adler darauf abgebildet sondern ein Falke. Ja, ich glaube es ist Iriku..." Naruto, Sasuke und Kakashi schwiegen bedrückt. Samira saß schluchzend auf einem Stuhl. Die Tränen flossen ihr über das Gesicht. "Wir wissen jetzt zwar, um wen es sich bei dem Entführer handelt, aber wir wissen nicht, wo er Sakura hingebracht hat! Wir haben nicht den kleinsten Anhaltspunkt.", meinte Kakashi. Er war sichtlich nervös, was bei ihm sehr selten passierte. "Ich gehe zum ehrenwerten Hokage und berichte ihm von der Sache. Ihr bleibt am besten hier. Ihr könnt sowieso nicht helfen. Das ist eine Aufgabe für Ober-Ninjas!" Sasuke sprang auf. "Aber wir..." "Ich sagte ihr bleibt hier und damit basta! Ihr sollt da nicht noch mehr hineingezogen werden!", fuhr ihn Kakashi an und verließ das Zimmer. Sasuke trat auf den Balkon. Sakura... Ein Adler schrie. Ein Adler?!? Hier?!? Sasuke sah sich um. War ja klar... auf dem Ast einer großen Eiche neben dem Krankenhaus saß sein Bruder Itachi und blickte ihn sorgenvoll an. "Ich hab gehört, was Taro berichtet hat." Sasuke schwieg. "Ich habe Sakura's Entführung gesehen." "Was?!?", Sasuke fuhr herum. "Hast du gesehen, in welche Richtung er gegangen ist? Bist du ihm gefolgt? Sag schon!" "Ja, ich bin ihm gefolgt. Wenn auch nicht lange. Der Kerl war verflucht schnell. Nach einiger Zeit musste ich aufgeben. Er war in Richtung Norden unterwegs. Da, wo auch der Schlangentempel liegt." "Und das sagst du mir erst jetzt!?! Wir hätten Sakura schon längst befreien können! Wer weiß, wo er jetzt ist! Jetzt können wir ihn vielleicht nicht mehr finden!!", schrie Sasuke ihn an. "Du hast mich ja nicht gefragt. Außerdem können wir ihn leicht finden.", meinte Itachi mit einer Seelenruhe, die Sasuke zum überlaufen brachte... "BIST DU NOCH GANZ DICHT!!!???!!!" "Nur mit der Ruhe Bruderherz. Streng doch mal deinen Kopf an. Wie können wir ihn ganz leicht ausfindig machen? Zu Fuß sicher nicht. Wie denn dann?" "Na wie denn sonst?!? Wir können ja schließlich nicht fliegen... fliegen..." Der Groschen war gefallen. "Na endlich... ich dachte schon, du begreifst es nie... ich hab dir die Flöte mitgebracht." Er warf sie Sasuke zu. Dieser setzte sie an die Lippen und fing an, eine bestimmte Melodie zu spielen. Schon tauchte ein kleiner Schatten bei den Bergen auf und segelte heran. Der Adler landete auf Sasuke's ausgestrecktem Arm. Dieser fing an, in einer fremden krächzenden Sprache auf das anmutige Tier einzureden. Schließlich er hob sich der König der Vögel und flog in Richtung Norden davon. Wir werden sie finden dachte Sasuke voller Zuversicht. Wir werden sie finden und retten! Er wartete, bis der Adler zurück war und ihm mitteilte, wo sich Sakura befand. Was er hörte, machte ihm sorgen. Plötzlich hörte er wieder dieses Lachen und sah wieder dieses Gesicht... diese Augen... wie bei einer Schlange... Sasuke schüttelte heftig den Kopf, um dieses Bild aus seinem Bewusstsein zu verbannen. Er ist nicht hier... er kann nicht hier sein... Sasuke lies das Tier wieder fliegen und trat zurück ins Zimmer, da sein Bruder wieder verschwunden war. Um Kakashi und die anderen zu benachrichtigen... "So Leute! Packt eure Ausrüstung und los geht's! Auf zur Rettungsaktion!" Naruto, Taro und Samira sahen erstaunt auf. Sie hatten Sasuke in Ruhe gelassen, da sie dachten, dass dieser Vorfall für ihn am schlimmsten sein würde und er allein sein wolle. Jetzt kam er herein, voller Zuversicht in dieser Lage und sagte ihnen, dass sie Sakura retten würden. Naruto fasste sich als erster "Ich glaube die frische Luft bekommt dir nicht gut... wie sollen wir sie retten, wenn wir nicht mal wissen, wo sie ist? Ich glaube du hast nen Knall..." Naruto's riesiges Fragezeichen wurde noch größer, als Sasuke ihn plötzlich angrinste. Ich glaube, er hat Sakura' s Entführung nicht verkraftet... jetzt ist er durchgeknallt... "Du irrst dich. Ich weiß, wo sie ist und ich überlasse es nicht Meister Kakashi und den anderen Ober-Ninjas sie zu retten. Bis die etwas tun, könnte schon längst etwas schlimmeres mit Sakura geschehen sein, als nur die Entführung. Deswegen werden wir das jetzt in die Hand nehmen! Worauf wartet ihr eigentlich noch?" Die anderen sahen Sasuke noch einige geschlagene Sekunden fassungslos an und machten sich schließlich daran, ihre Befreiungsaktion vorzubereiten. Eine Stunde später verließen die vier Konohagakure durch das Nordtor. Bepackt mit ihren Ninja-Waffen, Schlafsäcken und Proviant schritten sie zuversichtlich voran um ihre Freundin zu retten. Gefolgt von einem Schatten. Itachi, im Auftrag von Kakashi. 


	11. Das Ziel ist in Sicht

So... jetzt sind wir bald am Schluss... neugierig?^^  
  
Sakura (11)  
  
Das Ziel ist in Sicht!  
  
Er flog über dem Wald. Seine Augen suchten nach einem großen Wesen. Da! Ein Feuer brannte im Schlangentempel. Er drehte um und segelte etwa einen Kilometer zurück zu seinem Herrn. Er landete auf dessen ausgestreckten Arm, teilte ihm mit, was er gesehen hatte, und wartete auf einen neuen Befehl. Er lautete: "Geh nun und ruhe dich aus. Morgen früh rufe ich dich wieder. Für heute hast du genug getan. Ich danke dir, mein Freund." Er schwang sich wieder in die Lüfte, stieß einen Schrei zum Abschied aus und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.  
  
Sakura saß, an Händen und Füßen gefesselt, mit dem Rücken an der Wand. Nach außen hin wirkte sie ruhig und abwartend, innerlich zitterte sie jedoch vor Angst. Iriku saß an der anderen Wand und war dabei sein Schwert zu schleifen. Ein ermutigender Anblick... Sakura nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und fragte: "Warum hast du mich entführt?" Iriku schien als erstes gar nicht zu reagieren und schleifte weiterhin an seinem Schwert. Dann sah er sie plötzlich an. "Du fragst warum?", fing er unvermittelt an, "Nun... vielleicht, weil es mir gerade Spaß macht!" Er lachte. Dieser Mensch ist krank! ging es Sakura durch den Kopf Man kann nicht einmal vernünftig mit ihm reden... Sie sah sich um. Sie waren in einem kleinen Nebenraum des Schlangentempels. Iriku hatte ein kleines Feuer in einem Kohlebecken entzündet. Er hatte sie einfach hergebracht, ohne irgendetwas zu sagen oder irgendetwas anderes zu tun. Was hat er nur vor? Wenn er mich umbringen will, wieso hat er es dann nicht schon längst getan? Auf was wartet er? Plötzlich erhob sich Iriku. "Morgen wird er da sein...", er lachte hysterisch. Wer wird da sein? Sein Vorgesetzter? Immer noch lachte er meckernd. Meine Güte... er ist total verrückt! Er ging hinaus. Sakura lehnte ihren Kopf auf die Knie. Wenn die anderen doch nur kämen... Warum hilft mir denn keiner? ... Sasuke...  
  
Sasuke schreckte hoch. Er sah sich um. Nichts. Es war alles ruhig. Die anderen schliefen noch. Am Horizont wurde es schon langsam hell. Sakura... Was war das nur für ein Traum?! Sakura... hab keine Angst, wir werden dich retten! Er schälte sich aus seinem Schlafsack und ging zum nahen Fluss um sich zu waschen. Dort sah er gerade noch einen Schatten im Gebüsch verschwinden. Verflucht! Hier ist doch jemand, der uns beobachtet! Er rannte in die Richtung, in der der Schatten verschwunden war. Nichts. "Mist!" Sasuke kehrte zu den anderen zurück und machte Feuer. Ein paar Meter weiter saß Itachi auf einem Baum und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Puuuh! Das war knapp! Sasuke bereitete das Frühstück zu, da er sowieso nicht schlafen konnte. Naruto wachte als erster von den anderen auf. "'n Morgen Sasuke!", er gähnte, "Oh, du hast Frühstück gemacht! Klasse! Danke!" Er fing mit großem Appetit an zu essen. Auch Samira und Taro, die ein paar Minuten später aufwachten, machten sich heißhungrig über das Essen her. Sasuke jedoch aß und sagte nichts. Mit seinen Gedanken war er bereits bei einem Plan für die Rettung Sakuras...  
  
Zwei Stunden später hatten sie ihre Sachen gepackt und waren wieder auf dem Weg zum Tempel. Nach etwa zwanzig Minuten bergauf war er auch schon in sichtweite. Sie versteckten alles, bis auf ihre Waffen, auf einer großen Eiche in der Nähe und pirschten sich an das Gebäude heran. Au dem Nebenraum hörten sie eine tiefe Stimme. Darauf antwortete eine helle Mädchenstimme. Sakura! ging es allen durch den Kopf. Sasuke wäre am liebsten gleich in das Haus gestürmt um sie zu befreien. Sakura... Jetzt bin ich nicht einmal fünfzehn Meter von dir entfernt und kann dir nicht helfen... noch nicht... Auf ein Zeichen Taro's zogen sie sich wieder zurück zur Eiche. "Jetzt wissen wir sicher, wo er und Sakura sich aufhalten. Iriku scheint allein zu sein.", fing Samira an. "Fragt sich nur noch, wie wir das jetzt anstellen..." "Kein Problem!", meinte Naruto gleich, "Ich hab da schon eine gute Idee..."  
  
"Sie sind verrückt!", schrie Sakura Iriku an, der ihr die ganze Zeit von seinem - für ihn natürlich großartigen - Überfall auf Shatoru's Dorf erzählt hatte. "Ach wirklich? Schön... wo war ich denn gerade... ach ja! Jedenfalls hab ich seit dem meine Vorliebe für das Morden entdeckt und dachte mir, dass ich es noch einmal an eurem Dorf ausprobieren könnte. Anfangs ging es ja alles glatt, aber dieser Typ musste sich ja einmischen... Nun...", Iriku philosophierte weiter über Morde, Überfälle und Intrigen... Dieser Mensch ist einfach nur noch krank! Wenn er nur aufhören würde über diese Sache... diese Nacht... zu sprechen! ... Shatoru... Sakura musste sich mit aller Macht die Tränen zurückhalten. "...Ich finde trotzdem, dass er schön gebrannt hat. Was meinst du? Hey!?! Da will man dich mal aufheitern und ablenken und du hörst nicht mal zu... wo war ich? ... hmmm... ah ja! Dann kamen leider..." Sasuke... warum hilfst du mir denn nicht? Ich halte das nicht mehr lange aus...  
  
Mittlerweile war es spät am Nachmittag. Die Sonne begann schon langsam zu sinken. Naruto und Sasuke lagen in einem Gebüsch bei dem Nebenteil des Tempels auf der Lauer. Seit beinahe zwei Stunden beobachteten sie Iriku nun schon. Taro und Samira lagen vorne beim Eingang und hatten keinen Sichtkontakt zu den anderen. Oben am Himmel zog der Adler seine Kreise, um seinen Herrn vor eventuellen Feinden zu warnen. Samira schlich lautlos ein paar Meter weiter, sodass sie mit Naruto und Sasuke Sichtkontakt bekam, aber ihn gleichzeitig auch mit Taro hielt. Sie machte ein fragendes Handzeichen. Sasuke antwortete zustimmend, ebenfalls mit einem Handzeichen. So ging die Beratung lautlos hin und her, während Samira alles an Taro weiterleitete. Taro nickte schließlich zustimmend und sie begann wieder Handzeichen zu machen, diesmal jedoch an beide Seiten gerichtet. Drei - zwei - eins - SHOWDOWN! 


	12. Das Finale mit einem überraschenden Wied...

Nun ja. was soll ich sagen. vorletzter Teil und das Finale. viel Spaß!^^  
  
Sakura (12)  
  
Das Finale mit einem überraschenden Wiedersehen...  
  
Naruto und Sasuke zogen ihre Shuriken hervor, zerbrachen mit ihnen die Fenster und sprangen mit einem Schrei in den Raum. Iriku war so überrascht, dass er nur abwechselnd Naruto und Sasuke anstarrte. Er merkte auch nicht, wie Samira und Taro von hinten durch die Tür kamen... Als er sich halbwegs gefasst hatte meinte er: "Hmm... ihr zwei wollt wohl eure kleine Freundin retten? Dann müsst ihr aber erst an mir vorbei!" Naruto stellte sich breitbeinig hin und grinste. "Nööööö...." Iriku: "Hm?" "Das geht viel einfacher! Du wirst schon sehn..." Da stürzten Samira und Taro vor, überwältigten und knebelten ihn. "Was zum...!" Naruto beugte sich zu ihm herab und grinste ihm ins Gesicht. "Siehst du, ich hab's dir ja gleich gesagt. Aber ihr Erwachsenen wollt einfach nie auf uns hören... tststs..." Sasuke hatte währenddessen Sakura von ihren Fesseln befreit und schloss sie nun in die Arme. Beide sagte sie nichts. Worte waren hier nicht nötig... "Sasuke... es war so schrecklich... ich hatte solche Angst...", Sakura fing an zu schluchzen. "Schhhh... schon gut...", beruhigte Sasuke sie. "Der Typ kann dir jetzt nichts mehr tun... ich bin ja da..." Sakura hörte auf zu zittern und löste sich langsam von Sasuke. Aber nur um darauf gleich stürmisch von Samira umarmt zu werden. "Sakura! Dir geht es gut! Was glaubst du, was für Sorgen wir uns gemacht haben! Ein Glück, dass es dir gut geht..." "Was machen wir jetzt mit ihm?", unterbrach Taro nun doch die Szene. "Ich schlage vor, wir verschnüren ihn noch fester und lassen ihn erst einmal liegen. Von Konohagakure aus können ja später Leute hergeschickt werden um ihn abzuholen. Es wäre zu anstrengend ihn durch die Gegend zu tragen.", meinte Naruto. "Stimmt schon, aber mir gefällt der Gedanke nicht, ihn unbeaufsichtigt liegen zu lassen.", wandte Sasuke ein. Er hatte kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache. "Ich denke, ich beauftrage meinen Adler-Freund, nach Konohagakure zu fliegen und Itachi Bescheid zu sagen. Er und Kakashi werden schon etwas unternehmen." Sie ließen Iriku erst einmal liegen und gingen nach draußen, um die Sachen vom Baum zu holen. Sasuke ging als letzter und wollte gerade hinter den anderen im Buschwerk verschwinden, als er aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung wahrnahm. Es kam aus dem Raum, den sie gerade verlassen hatten. Sasuke betrachtete die Szene voller Entsetzen durch das Fenster. Er konnte seine Augen nicht mehr von dieser Gestalt abwenden. Wie gelähmt stand er da, konnte sich nicht mehr rühren. Iriku, oder der, den sie für diesen hielten, verformte plötzlich seinen Körper, sodass er lang und schmal wurde. Seine Fesseln rutschten herunter. Doch die Verwandlung stoppte damit nicht. Es formte sich eine hochgewachsene und dünne Gestalt, mit schwarzen, ölglatten Haaren. Die Gestalt drehte sich um und beobachtete Sasuke. Ihr Mund mit den schmalen Lippen verzog sich zu einem dämonischen Grinsen. Sasuke begann zu zittern. Alles in ihm schrie danach, sofort wegzulaufen und sich in Sicherheit zu bringen, aber er war unfähig sich zu bewegen. Er starrte immer noch mit vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen auf die Gestalt. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von diesen Augen abwenden... diese Augen... zu Schlitzen verengt... wie bei einer Schlange... "Tststs... dass du mich nicht erkannt hast... dabei müsstest du dich noch recht gut an mich erinnern..." Orochimaru war mittlerweile aus dem Gebäude getreten. Diese Stimme! Diese Augen! Nein!!! Sasuke konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Nach dem er ihn wieder reden gehört hatte schien sein inneres zu explodieren. Sein Körper wollte wegrennen, sich verstecken, aber sein Geist war gelähmt. Orochimaru kam langsam näher. "Wenigstens rennst du nicht davon... du schuldest mir noch etwas! Ich habe dich zu einem meiner Krieger gemacht... du schuldest mir Gehorsam! Schon damals kannte ich deine riesige verborgene Kraft. Ich muss sagen... Respekt! Seit unserem letzten Treffen bist du um einiges besser geworden..." Seine Stimme war zischend, aber dennoch schmeichelnd. Eben wie eine Schlange, die sich langsam um ihr Opfer wand um es schließlich doch zu erwürgen. "Ich bin immer noch sehr erpicht darauf, dich auszubilden. Was sagst du dazu? Deine Kraft ist unbeschreiblich. Du hast ein großes Talent. Mit meiner Hilfe könntest du es optimal nutzen. Du wärst der stärkste und beste Krieger auf dieser Welt. Wäre das nicht schön? Du könntest jeden besiegen, wenn du nur auf meine Seite wechseln würdest. Es ist ganz einfach. Du hast deinen freien Willen und musst mir nur Treue schwören. Ist das nicht wunderbar?" Orochimaru fuhr fort Sasuke mit schmeichelnden Worten zu überreden. Noch hatte dieser eine abwehrende Mauer um sich erbaut, doch Orochimaru's Worte ließen sie langsam abbröckeln. Sein vielversprechender Ton und etwas Hypnose wickelten Sasuke ein. Er fing an Orochimaru zu glauben. Er würde nicht mehr lange Wiederstand leisten und schon bald auf der Seite des Bösen stehen. Der Plan war perfekt! Doch Orochimaru hatte die Rechnung ohne Sakura, Naruto, Samira und Taro Noch bevor Orochimaru das Mal an Sasuke's Hals berühren und ihn somit unter seine Kontrolle bringen konnte stürmten die vier aus dem Gebüsch und drängten ihn von Sasuke weg. "Hahaha... glaubt ihr Schwächlinge wirklich, mich aufhalten zu können? Sehr amüsant... Ich würde euch gerne eine Lektion erteilen, doch ihr seid zu weit unter meiner Würde... Das kann mein Krieger für mich erledigen... ERWACHE!" Sasuke schrak hoch. Sein Puls wurde schneller. Das Blut pochte in seinen Adern. Das Mal begann zu brennen... langsam wurden seine dunklen Augen zu zwei Sharingan-Augen. Das Mal begann wie unter Feuer zu leuchten. Eine schwarze Zeichnung breitete sich über Sasuke's Körper aus. "Nein! Sasuke! Komm zu dir! Das darf nicht noch einmal passieren!", Sakura's Stimme riss ihn aus dem Strudel in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Sakura... Die Zeichnung begann zu verschwinden. "NEIN!", zischte Orochimaru, "Du wirst mir nicht noch einmal in die Quere kommen. Diesmal wird er erwachen!" Mit diesen Worten stürmte er auf Sakura zu und versetzte ihr einen Faustschlag ins Gesicht, der sie gegen einen Baum stolpern und ohnmächtig werden ließ. Das war das dümmste, was er nur tun konnte. Die Wut und die Macht in Sasuke waren nun entgültig erwacht. Die Zeichnung hatte sich auf seinen ganzen Körper ausgebreitet. Sie glühte rot, wie das Feuer. Sasuke's Kraft wuchs ins Unermessliche. Er war nun ein Krieger, bereit zu töten. Genau das, was Orochimaru wollte. Doch... es gab einen kleinen Haken... Sasuke's Zorn war ganz und gar auf ihn, Orochimaru, gerichtet. Dieser erkannte das nun auch und versuchte sich langsam zurückzuziehen. Auch Naruto und die anderen wichen angstvoll zurück. "Bleib... sofort... stehen...", Sasuke's Stimme war zu einem dämonischen zischen geworden. "Du... hast... Sakura... geschlagen... das... wirst... du... büßen!!!!!" Mit einem Satz war Sasuke bei Orochimaru und schlug ihn nieder. "Luftversteck! Kunst des Wirbelsturms!" Ein kleiner Tornado jagte auf den Meister der Schlangen zu und riss ihn in die Höhe. "Das... werde... ich... dir... nie... verzeihen..." Der gewaltige Windstoss warf Orochimaru mit einem dumpfen Laut gegen einen Baum. Sasuke konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. In seinem Kopf war nur Hass... grenzenloser Hass auf Orochimaru... Seine Hand, zu einem erneuten Angriff auf die schlangengesichtige Gestalt gehoben, nahm er auch den Schatten nicht wahr, der aus dem Gebüsch neben ihm hervortrat. "Das reicht jetzt Sasuke!", sagte eine bekannte Stimme plötzlich. "Du hast dich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Es tut mir wirklich leid, was ich jetzt machen muss, aber es ist besser für dich und deine Umgebung." Der Schlag traf ihn mit voller Wucht an der Schläfe. Sasuke spürte den Schmerz auch nicht mehr, da alles um ihn herum sofort ihn Dunkelheit versank... 


	13. SasuSaku

Tja. letztes Kapitel. Ihr werdet bald noch was von mir hören (Geschichte meiner Freundin). Ich hab auch zwei Fortsetzungen zu dieser Story geschrieben, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich die hier poste... ist ein bisschen zu sehr ausgedacht. Mal sehen... Sagt mir bitte wieder, was ihr von der Story gehalten habt!^^  
  
Sakura (13)  
  
Im Krankenhaus  
  
"Dumdidumdidum...", summte jemand. "Meine Güte, sein Auge sieht ja richtig schlimm aus...", meinte eine vertraute Stimme. "Ach, ich hab vielleicht ein bisschen zu doll zugeschlagen, aber er wird's verkraften... hoff ich mal...", antwortete eine andere. -_- "Klar... mit einer Beule, so groß wie ein Straußenei!" "Also, jetzt übertreib mal nicht! So groß ist sie ja nun auch wieder nicht..." "Aber größer als die von Sakura!" "Ach sei Still, Itachi!" kam es aus einer anderen Richtung. Sasuke schlug die Augen auf. Er lag in einem Krankenbett im Krankenhaus von Konohagakure. An der rechten Seite des Bettes saß Kakashi und sah ihn sorgenvoll an. Links neben ihm saß sein Bruder Itachi und grinste in Richtung Sakura, die diesem vom Fußende des Bettes einen ärgerlichen Blick zuwarf. "Na? Kopfschmerzen, kleiner Bruder?", fragte Itachi grinsend, "Kakashi hat wirklich ordentlich zugeschlagen!" "Ach sei still! So schlimm ist es ja auch nicht...", kam es gleich von Kakashi, "Hör auf mir das die ganze Zeit unter die Nase zu reiben. Er lebt ja noch..." "Das sehe ich auch! Aber mit was für einer Beule... Das werde ich dir übrigens dein ganzes Leben lang unter die Nase reiben, alte Krähe!" "Alte Krähe!?! Ich glaub du hast schon lange keine Schläge mehr einkassiert, du kleine Ratte!" "Kleine Ratte!?! Das wahr zu viel! Wir gehen jetzt vor die Tür und regeln das wie echte Männer!" "Dann müsste ich ja allein rausgehen! Du gehörst ganz bestimmt nicht zu den echten Männern! Werd erst mal erwachsen, dann reden wir weiter!" "... ! ... Das... war... gemein!! Ab nach draußen! Sofort!" "Kannst du haben! Ich..." "HALTET ENDLICH DIE KLAPPE!!!!! ICH HAB KOPFSCHMERZEN!", kam es nun aus dem Bett. "Ihr benehmt euch ja wie kleine Kinder!" "Er hat ja angefangen!", kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen von Itachi. "Stimmt doch gar nicht!", erwiderte Kakashi. "Schon gut... SCHON GUT!!! Meinetwegen hat keiner von euch beiden angefangen, aber hört auf hier so rumzuschreien! Mein Kopf explodiert gleich..." Grummelnd richtete Sasuke sich auf, eine Hand auf die Stirn gepresst. Vorsichtig tastete er seine rechte Schläfe ab. "Was ist jetzt eigentlich los? Wo ist Orochimaru?" "Da Kakashi dir eine reingesemmelt hat, darf er dir das jetzt auch erzählen", meinte Itachi, schwieg aber, als er diesmal gleich von zwei Seiten giftige Blicke erntete. "Schon gut... ich bin ja schon ruhig...", grummelte er. "Nun", fing Kakashi an, "Nachdem Orochimaru Sakura geschlagen hatte, bist du.. nun ja... etwas... ausgerastet... jedenfalls warst du nicht mehr du selbst. Deswegen musste ich dir... musste ich... dich... nun ja... aufhalten. Das hat ja auch geklappt..." Itachi hustete betont. "Orochimaru hat die Gelegenheit genutzt und ist abgehauen. Ich und der Idiot...", er deutete auf Itachi, der sofort etwas erwidern wollte, aber von Kakashi unterbrochen wurde. "... Wir haben dich und Sakura erst mal nach Konohagakure ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Die anderen haben euere Sachen mitgenommen. Hier angekommen haben ich, der Idiot..." Itachi`s Blick war nicht sehr freundlich..."... und der ehrenwerte Hokage versucht das Mal zu entfernen. Unmöglich..." "Was!?!" "Nur mit der Ruhe... Wir konnten die Macht einschließen. Nur in einem ganz seltenen und heftigen Extremfall könnte es wieder anfangen. Sei also vorsichtig!" "Hmm... Orochimaru lebt noch... warum habt ihr mich ihn nicht töten lassen? Dann wäre jetzt endgültig Ruhe!" Kakashi schwieg einen Moment. "Dann wäre es auch nicht besser geworden. An seine Stelle wäre ein anderer getreten. Außerdem kommt deine Familie durch seinen Tod auch nicht zurück. Ich weiß auch nicht, was mit dir geschehen wäre! Orochimaru hat dich gekennzeichnet. Ein Teil seiner Macht fließt nun eben auch durch dich. Wer weiß, was passiert wäre, wenn er gestorben wäre. Du hättest dadurch völlig die Kontrolle verlieren oder auch sterben können! Nein, so ist es besser. Auch der ehrenwerte Hokage wollte es so. Es ist wirklich besser, glaub mir!" Sasuke schwieg. "Was habt ihr eigentlich im Wald gemacht?", fragte Sasuke verwundert. Kakashi räusperte sich "Nun... ich dachte mir schon, dass du sofort losrennen würdest. Als dann Itachi zu mir kam und mir von der Sache mit dem Adler erzählte, hab ich ihn euch gleich hinterhergeschickt, damit er... ein bisschen aufpasst. Ich selbst konnte nicht gleich hinterher, weil ich noch was vorzubereiten hatte." Der Schatten am Fluss! Schoss es Sasuke durch den Kopf. Ich hätte es mir denken können... "Als ich dann zu Itachi stieß, wart ihr schon im Tempel. Das war sehr leichtsinnig von euch! Was hab ich euch beim Training immer eingeprügelt?! Aber nein... an so was denkt ein gewisser dickköpfiger Uchiha ja nicht..." Sasuke schwieg betroffen. Sein Blick fiel nun wieder auf Sakura, die schweigend am Ende des Bettes saß und ihn beobachtete. Jetzt lächelte sie. Sakura... Itachi räusperte sich. "Nun, ich finde wir sollten doch vor die Tür gehen...", meinte er überdeutlich. "Ich glaube du hast Recht...", meinte auch Kakashi. Beide machten sich übertrieben langsam auf zur Tür. Sasuke's und Sakura's Köpfe glühten inzwischen tomatenrot. Kakashi war schon aus dem Zimmer, als sich Itachi noch einmal umdrehte und übertrieben freundlich sagte: "Viel Spaß noch, was immer ihr auch macht, ihr Turteltauben!" Von einem Ohr zum anderen grinsend wandte er sich um, ging hinaus und ließ die beiden (die sich nun zu leuchtenden Feuerwehrmeldern entwickelt hatten...) allein. Sakura warf sich Sasuke an den Hals und fing das Schluchzen an. "Hey, es ist doch alles in Ordnung, Sakura.", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen. "Ja, schon, aber was hätte alles passieren können! Als das mit der Zeichnung wieder anfing... ich dachte schon... wenn Kakashi-Sensei nicht eingegriffen hätte... Sasuke..." Er strich ihr beruhigend über den Kopf. Dabei sah er, dass ihr rechtes Auge und die Wange blau waren. Sein Gesicht verdunkelte sich. "Darf ich eigentlich aufstehen? Außer einer kleinen Beule hab ich ja nichts..." "Sicher." "Gut, dann gehen wir mal ein bisschen raus... meine Güte! Hab ich einen Hunger! Holen wir schnell die anderen und ziehen uns eine große Portion Nudelsuppe rein!" Er grinste Sakura an. Gesagt, getan. Eine viertel Stunde später saßen alle fünf im Imbiss und unterhielten sich über dies und jenes. Etwas später kam auch Ino zur Tür hinein. Sie sah die andern zuerst nicht, bis Sakura "Hallo, Ino! Setzt dich doch ein bisschen zu uns!", rief. Ino drehte sich herum. "Hallo Saku... Meine Güte was ist denn mit euch passiert!", sie starrte abwechselnd Sakura und Sasuke an. "Ich hab ja nichts gegen Partnerlook, aber ist das nicht ein bisschen extrem?!" "Haha, sehr witzig...", knurrte Sakura, fing aber sogleich das Erzählen an. Dabei fiel ihr auf, dass Ino's Blick ziemlich oft in Richtung Taro wanderte und sie musste sich das Grinsen ebenso wie Sasuke verkneifen, der es auch gemerkt hatte. Auch Taro schien nicht uninteressiert...^^ In der restlichen Woche, in der Samira und Taro noch hier waren, war Ino auch recht oft mit von der Partie. Taro schien das nicht zu stören, ganz im Gegenteil... Samira war das ziemlich egal. Sie und Naruto waren am Schluss nicht mehr so oft dabei. Sie gingen lieber jeden Abend Nudelsuppe essen, dabei machten die anderen allerdings nicht mit (Sasuke am dritten Tag: "Nein! Nein, nein, nein! Ich kann das Zeug einfach nicht mehr sehen!!! Da könnt ihr allein gehen!"). Auch das Wetter war prima, kein einziges Wölkchen am Himmel und Kakashi hat das Training für diese Woche freundlicherweise ausfallen lassen. Leider war diese Woche sehr schnell um und schließlich hieß es Abschied nehmen... Alle waren am Südtor versammelt. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Ino, Samira, Taro, Kakashi und Itachi (dieser allerdings versteckt auf einem Baum...). "Nun... schön, dass ihr da wart. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mal wieder vorbeischaut. Langweilig war es ja nicht gerade... vielleicht kommen wir auch mal zu euch... wer weiß. Passt auf den Weg gut auf und kommt gut Heim!", fing Kakashi an. Er gab Samira und Taro die Hand. Das tat auch Sasuke. Er brauchte nichts sagen. Sie verstanden sich auch so. Ino fiel dem überraschten Taro um den Hals und fing fast das Schluchzen an. Naruto saß schmollend auf einem Stein und grummelte vor sich hin: "Mit wem soll ich denn jetzt Nudelsuppe essen..." "Hey, Naruto!", Samira kam auf in zu. Er sprang auf. "Ja? Was ist?" Sie umarmte ihn kurz. "Es war schön hier. Wir schauen bestimmt mal wieder vorbei, also futtre nicht den ganzen stand allein auf, ja?" (Es ist wahrscheinlich unnötig zu erwähnen, wie breit Sakura und Sasuke grinsten...) Sakura umarmte ihren Cousin und ihre Cousine noch und dann gingen sie zum Tor hinaus. Die anderen winkten ihnen hinterher. Itachi sprang vom Baum, als er sicher war, dass niemand weiter anwesend war. "Ich muss mal für ein paar Tage in die Berge. Man sieht sich, Bruderherz! Und du alte Krähe passt gefälligst gut auf ihn auf!!!" "Alte....!!!" ,doch Itachi war schon verschwunden. "Grrrr... Oh! Bevor ich es vergesse, ab morgen ist wieder Training. Um sechs an der Marktstatue, klar?", und schon bog Kakashi um die Ecke ("Alte Krähe... also wirklich! Das werd ich ihm schon noch heimzahlen!!"). Naruto tappte in Richtung Imbiss davon...("Diesmal wieder Miso oder soll ich das neue ausprobieren....?"). Sakura und Sasuke gingen Hand in Hand durch die Straßen in Richtung Buchenwäldchen. Dahinter lag ein kleiner Hügel, von dem man einen wunderbaren Blick auf den Sonnenuntergang hatte. Die Sonne war schon halb verschwunden. Die Vögel zwitscherten in den Bäumen. Sakura und Sasuke küssten sich. Es würde noch ein wunderschöner Sommer werden...  
  
  
  
  
  
The end  
  
Tja. fertig. ich hoffe ihr hattet Spaß am lesen!^^ 


End file.
